


Lento y estúpido

by FabiiV



Category: VIXX
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:00:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24955741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FabiiV/pseuds/FabiiV
Relationships: Jung Taekwoon | Leo/Kim Wonshik | Ravi





	1. Parte 1

Realmente no entiende cómo su amigo puede ser tan imbécil.

—¿Se te ocurre alguien?

Taekwoon guarda silencio mientras se lleva el sorbete a los labios para beber de su café, mira a su amigo rubio sentando frente a él y niega. Wonsik hace un puchero y se desinfla contra la silla.

Taekwoon aguanta las ganas de darle una cachetada y, en cambio, mira las cartas esparcidas en la mesa. Las cartas del admirador secreto de Wonsik. ¡Sus cartas! Comenzó la semana pasada a escribir cortas frases expresando sus sentimientos hacia su amigo, los dejaba entre hojas de libros, cuadernos o carpetas. En algunos escribió qué cosas le gustan de él y en otras describió lo que podrían hacer si estuviera juntos, nada sexual por supuesto. Conoce muy bien a Wonsik y sabe que le gustan las cosas adorables por eso a veces incluía dibujos de animales tiernos o eso intentaba con sus deformidades a las que llama hámster.

—Esto es horrible —Taekwoon toma uno de los dibujos del hámster y como todo buen amigo se burla—. ¿Qué es? ¿Un zombie?

—¡Oye! —molesto, Wonsik le quita el dibujo, pero sonríe divertido al verlo—, es un hámster, sí, y es adorable a su manera.

La cálida sonrisa del rubio y la forma en que dice lo último hace dar un salto al corazón de Taekwoon, que con un sonrojo baja la mirada.

—Es un chico ¿No te disgusta eso?

—No —respuesta rápida y segura, eso tranquiliza a Taekwoon—, lo que si me asusta es el nivel de acoso que lleva —sonríe Wonsik tomando otra carta, sin darse cuenta de la gran roca que tiró sobre los hombros de su amigo—, ¿Cómo sabe que me gusta dormir por las tardes de lluvia? ¿Y qué alguien me acaricie los cabellos al acostarme?

Taekwoon maldice en su interior al ser tan específico, ve a Wonsik sonreír y mandarle una mirada sospechosa.

—¿Qué?

—¿No le habrás dicho tú?

Taekwoon levanta una ceja y el menor lo imita. Ambos aguantan la risa sin apartar la mirada, entonces Taekwoon levanta una mano para golpear a Wonsik, pero éste detiene sus manos y al mismo tiempo intenta devolver los golpes.

—O puede ser Jaehwan —agrega Wonsik viendo como Taekwoon parece bajar de su nube defensiva—. ¿En serio no se te ocurre alguien? ¿Y la letra?

El mayor bebe de su café y niega, quiere golpear a Wonsik por ser tan idiota, ¿Cómo no reconoce su letra? ¿No estará burlándose de él para obligarle a que confiese? No, imposible, Wonsik no es tan inteligente.

—Eres un idiota.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué me insultas? —pregunta confundido el rubio por la repentina frase de su amigo, él no suele insultar a menos que este muy enojado.

—El chico sabe tanto de ti, pero tú eres tan inútil que no puedes siquiera pensar en quién es.

Wonsik sonríe culpable y junta las cartas con cuidado para meterlas en su carpeta.

—Ese chico podría simplemente confesarse y ya.

—¿Lo aceptarías si lo hiciera?

—Podría aceptar una cita primero.

Ambos acomodan sus cosas y salen de la biblioteca con mochila en hombro caminando hacia las calles iluminadas por la luz del atardecer. Con un par de intercambios quedan de verse al día siguiente para un sábado de diversión.

**(...)**

Después de una semana, en donde Wonsik recibió menos cartas, porque Taekwoon no quería ser atrapado, llegó el tan esperado cumpleaños de Hakyeon, uno de sus amigos más viejos, pero no por eso olvidado. No se ven mucho con él ya que terminó sus estudios hace un año y ahora trabaja, pero por mensajes y redes sociales es fácil estar conectados.

Ese sábado por la noche, Taekwoon, Jaehwan, Wonsik y Sanghyuk se presentan en casa de Hakyeon, con bebidas y algún regalo comprado a última hora.

Bailes, alcohol, canto, comida, alcohol, pastel y juegos de mesa, retos y verdades, risas e insultos, apuestas y juegos en pareja, más alcohol.

Jaehwan fue el primero en caer rendido, directo al colchón inflable a dormir, sin importarle todo el alboroto que hace el resto. Media hora más tarde la música bajó y los gritos cesaron, el cansancio se apoderó de ellos. Wonsik bostezó y se dejó caer en el regazo de Taekwoon, como están sentados en el piso fue automático acomodar su mejilla en un muslo del mayor y cerrar los ojos sintiendo enseguida como unos conocidos dedos juegan con sus cabellos.

Sanghyuk sonríe y sin decir nada corre a la habitación de Hakyeon, junto en ese momento suenan golpes en la puerta y el dueño del departamento levanta el trasero para atender maldiciendo de ante mano al saber quién es.

Abre la puerta.

—Mi amor.

—Hongbin.

—Hermoso, perdóname, prometo no volver a olvidarme —el recién llegado intenta tomar al moreno de la cintura, pero éste se aleja molesto, eso desata las lágrimas del ebrio hombre, que cae de rodillas y junta sus manos viendo con ojos de cachorro a Hakyeon—. Por favor, prometo ser un buen chico, limpiare los platos y planchare tus camisas, hasta puedo aprender a darte masajes.

—Ponte de pie, estás haciendo el ridículo, Lee Hongbin —Hakyeon se hace a un lado y sonríe al ver la cara de su novio cuando ve a Sanghyuk y Taekwoon viendo con diversión la escena.

—Esto es mejor que un drama.

Ese comentario por parte de Hyuk desata las carcajadas de los demás mientras que Hongbin se vuelve rojo de pura vergüenza.

Hakyeon habla con el desesperado borracho afuera para tener algo de privacidad, luego entra y lo invita a dormir en el sillón, ya que en su cama dormirá él y los demás en colchones inflables.

Sanghyuk pinta el rostro de Jaehwan con el marcador que encontró en la habitación de Hakyeon, mientras éste acaricia los cabellos de Hongbin, que duerme como un bebé. Taekwoon juega con el marcador, que le trajo Hyuk, sobre la frente de Wonsik, sonríe al escucharlo roncar y dibuja un corazón en su mejilla con una escritura por dentro "Idiota".

—¿Cuándo le dirás? —pregunta Hakyeon interrumpiendo a Taekwoon de su concentrado trabajo que consiste en admirar el hermoso rostro de Wonsik.

—¿Decir qué?

—Que te gusta Wonsik a Wonsik, obvio —Sanghyuk sorprende a ambos mayores, Hakyeon ríe y Taekwoon se sonroja ocultando su rostro con una mano.

—Algún día —suspira volviendo a ver a su amor dormido en su muslo.

—Que sea pronto.

—Y no esperes que él se dé cuenta, tú podrías tener un cartel que diga: Wonsik te amo —Hakyeon mueve las manos sobre su cabeza al decir eso—, y él no se daría cuenta.

Los tres ríen. Hyuk busca una manta y almohada para dormir junto a Jaehwan, todavía sobra uno el cual será compartido entre Taekwoon y Wonsik.

Hakyeon y Taekwoon quedan hablando unos minutos más hasta que el sueño les gana, entonces el segundo acomoda a su amor en el inflable y se acuesta a su lado, tapando a ambos con una fina manta.

—Por cierto, ¿Qué hizo tu novio para llegar a suplicar perdón?

Hakyeon se detiene antes de apagar la luz y mira a su amigo con una divertida sonrisa.

—Olvido que era mi cumpleaños.

**(...)**

Wonsik comenzaba a hablar más con la gente, él quiere a toda costa encontrar a esa persona que deja las cartas. Taekwoon observa todos los días cómo su amigo entabla amistades y hasta coquetea si alguien responde a su acercamiento. En momentos así, Taekwoon tiene ganas de tomar un puñado de los teñidos cabellos de Wonsik y llevarlo lejos de todos, darle unas buenas cachetadas y hacerlo suyo.

Bueno, de lo último siempre tiene ganas, pero eso no va al caso.

Pasan los días y comienza el tan esperado invierno. Taekwoon casi se desmaya cuando Wonsik toma sus frías manos para calentarlas entre las de él mientras lo regaña por no traer guantes. El mayor mira con adoración al rubio sin escuchar ni una palabra. Por cosas como éstas Wonsik tiene a Taekwoon a sus pies y ni siquiera es consciente de ello.

—Voy a quedarme contigo hoy —el mayor sale de su mundo cuando escucha eso.

—Compremos la cena de camino.

Wonsik asiente y suelta las manos de su amigo cuando el tren llega. Por suerte no va tan lleno, parados uno frente al otro Wonsik habla la mayor parte del viaje hasta que un incómodo Taekwoon comienza a hacer sutiles señas a un costado, el rubio mira con disimulo y comienza a reír al ver lo que incomoda a su amigo: dos chicas viéndolos con brillantes sonrisas y una de ellas con el celular en alto.

—Eres popular —comenta con diversión Wonsik para molestar al mayor, que rueda los ojos—. Te están tomando fotos porque eres guapo —afirma picando una mejilla de Taekwoon, que avergonzado le golpea el pecho.

—Cállate.

—Sólo digo la verdad —se defiende Wonsik riendo por el exagerado nerviosismo de su amigo—, por esa mirada, esas mejillas gordas y esas largas piernas yo sería gay.

—Eres gay.

Wonsik finge sorpresa y luego baja la mirada derrotado.

—Pos si cierto.

Wonsik reír intentando no hacer ruido, Taekwoon niega y muerde su labio inferior para evitar reír. Intercambian miradas cómplices y luego Wonsik hace un corazón con sus dedos mirando de pies a cabeza a Taekwoon, lo que ocasiona un fuerte sonrojo en éste y unas terribles ganas de comerle la boca a su menor, pero en cambio sólo le golpea en el pecho.

Llegan al departamento de Taekwoon con bolsas del supermercado y un par de guantes nuevos, ya puestos en las manos del anciano por parte de Wonsik. El menor había ofrecido sus guantes, pero Taekwoon no los aceptó así que decidió comprarle un par de color rosa pastel con corazones negros.

—Salí con Jaehwan.

Taekwoon abre sorprendido los ojos al escuchar eso, voltea a ver a Wonsik entre la oscuridad de la noche y el brillo de su celular.

—¿Te gusta él?

—Un poco, sí —el rubio voltea quedando de lado en la cama para ver a su amigo, con las mantas hasta la barbilla por el frío. Habían visto dos capítulos de la serie y luego se quedaron hablando por horas en la oscuridad, solían hacer eso hasta el amanecer, sabiendo que ninguno de los dos tenía trabajo o escuela al día siguiente—. Él me invito a salir y yo acepté, pensé que era mi chico hámster, pero no es él, no entendió ninguna referencia que hice y, además, dijo que prefiere los gatos antes que a los hámsters.

Mientras Wonsik chilla triste, Taekwoon no puede evitar la gran sonrisa que estira sus labios, que lo llamara "Mi chico hámster" fue tan lindo. ¿Por qué Wonsik es tan adorable e idiota al mismo tiempo? Lo ama, lo ama, lo ama.

—¿No dirás nada?

—¿Rechazaste a Jaehwan?

—No —guardan silencio unos segundos. La pantalla del celular de Taekwoon se apaga dejándolos en total oscuridad—. La cita fue divertida y él es lindo. Y quizás si el chico hámster nos ve le den celos y por fin se confiese.

—¿Y si lo toma como un rechazo?

—No sé.

—¿Utilizarás a Jaehwan?

—¡No!

—Pero dijiste que le darás celos al anónimo de las cartas, en sí utilizarás a Jaehwan.

—¡No! Taekwoon, deja de verle el lado negativo a todo.

—Sólo veo la realidad.

Wonsik golpea a su amigo en el pecho, Taekwoon le toma de la muñeca y ambos comienzan a forcejear hasta terminar hechos un alboroto de mantas y almohadas.

—Voy a salir con Jaehwan y no lo estoy utilizando ¿Entendido?

Taekwoon termina encima del menor, manteniendo prisionera sus muñecas a cada lado de su cabeza y enrollando sus piernas juntas.

—Le diré que lo estás utilizando.

—¡Noooo!

Wonsik se remueve intentando escapar, pero su amigo es más fuerte.

—¿Utilizarás a Jaehwan?

—No lo voy a utilizar —no hay respuesta por parte de Taekwoon lo que molesta a Wonsik—. ¡Está bien! No saldré con Jaehwan —más silencio—. Te lo prometo, Taekwoon, no utilizaré a Jaehwan para darle celos a mi hámster.

Entonces es liberado, el mayor cae a un lado y acomoda las mantas sobre ambos mientras busca su celular, lo encuentra debajo de la almohada.

—Que celoso eres.

—Sí, sí.

Taekwoon finge desinterés ante el comentario de Wonsik, ¿Cómo es que siempre logra ponerlo nervioso? Encima con palabras que sólo son en broma.

—Eres mi número 1, lo sabes, no seas celoso.

Wonsik toca con sus dedos la cintura del mayor, que voltea dándole la espalda.


	2. Parte 2

Wonsik hablo con Jaehwan en la universidad, el lunes a la salida.

Taekwoon lo espero en la biblioteca junto a Sanghyuk haciendo los deberes, el menor está en su primer año. Wonsik llega callado y tranquilo lo que es extraño para alguien alegre y ruidoso como él.

—¿Y?

Silencio. Taekwoon golpea el muslo de su rubio amigo cuando nota que ni lo escucho, obtiene su mirada y le habla con los ojos, Wonsik mira a Hyuk, pensando en hablarlo o no frente al chico. Decide que da igual, son amigos y no tiene por qué haber secretos de ese tipo.

—¿Cómo te fue con Jaehwan?

—Él... él me beso —Wonsik siente sus mejillas arder así que tapa con ambas manos su rostro y cae hacia la mesa—, y me gustó.

Taekwoon aprieta los dientes y maldice en su mente a Jaehwan, ¿Cómo lo verá ahora sin querer matarlo? ¡Jaehwan sabe de su enamoramiento por Wonsik! ¿Qué le pasa? ¿Qué hace? ¿Acaso también le gusta? ¿O quizás se mete con Wonsik para provocarlo? No importa ¡Lo va a matar cuando lo vea!

Hyuk deja de escribir.

—¿Jaehwan y tú? —dice Sanghyuk más que sorprendido—. Ahora resulta que todos son gays —frustrado se pasa una mano por los cabellos—. No tendré con quién ir a las discos heteros, piensen un poco en mí.

—Tienes a Taekwoon —Wonsik levanta la cabeza y palmea el hombro del nombrado. Silencio, silencio sospechoso en donde Hyuk quiere correr al ver la mirada de muerte que le da su amigo más viejo—. ¿Verdad? —insiste el rubio acercándose al rostro de Taekwoon, que le mantiene la mirada— ¿Eres gay? ¿¡Por qué nunca me dijiste!?

Todos los demás en la biblioteca lo regañan por el ruido, Wonsik se disculpa y vuelve a ver a Taekwoon.

—Pensé que era obvio.

—No lo es.

—Lo es.

—Cállate niño —el rubio patea a Sanghyuk, recibiendo otra patada a cambio.

—Lo es —repite Taekwoon ignorando el intercambio de golpes por parte de los niños, vuelve su vista al libro sin leer realmente, él siente la mirada de Wonsik—, nunca he salido con ninguna chica a pesar de todas las candidatas que tuve.

—Sí, pero yo no sé, yo nunca sé, pudiste haber salido sin que yo supiera —Wonsik suspira al no obtener siquiera una mirada—. Woonie —llama con un apodo tierno mientras acaricia la oreja del mayor—, no te enojes, soy un lento, lo sabes.

—No empiecen con sus homosexualidades, por favor —pide Sanghyuk en broma al ver como Wonsik abraza por los hombros a Taekwoon, que finge ignorarlo, pero sus mejillas rojas delatan lo mucho que le afecta el contacto.

**(...)**

Taekwoon queda ese fin de semana solo en casa, lo normal es que Wonsik este ahí, pero éste tiene de visita a parientes lejanos por lo que estará ocupado. Está tomando café recién hecho y dibujando el hámster en la pequeña carta para su amor mientras también habla con sus amigos por chat cuando un mensaje en particular cae en el grupo.

 **Jaehwan:** Sikkie y yo estamos saliendo

 **Hakyeon:** Qué?

 **Sanghyuk:** Sabía que pasaría

 **Hakyeon:** Queeeee?

 **Taekwoon:** Desde cuándo?

Está molesto porque Wonsik no le dijo nada, es su mejor amigo ¡Maldita sea! Duele un montón. ¡Esa traición! ¡maldito!

 **Wonsik:** Desde hace una hora más o menos.

 **Jaehwan:** ^u^

 **Hakyeon:** Están hablando en serio?

 **Wonsik:** Siiiii! Viejo!

 **Jaehwan:** acabamos de terminar nuestra tercera cita

 **Sanghyuk:** jajaja los ancianos están en shock

 **Hakyeon:** No me lo creo!

 **Hakyeon:** Ustedes son unos bromistas

 **Sanghyuk:** el anciano tiene razón

 **Jaehwan:** pero es la verdad

 **Taekwoon:** No estabas con tu familia, Wonsik?

 **Sanghyuk:** uuuh celos!

 **Wonsik:** estaba si, pero me permitieron salir

 **Wonsik:** y descuida Woonie siempre serás mi número 1

 **Jaehwan:** Sikkie! >o< No coquetees con otro frente a mí!

 **Wonsik:** Lo siento, cariño

 **Sanghyuk:** que asco! Por favor! Basta!

 **Hakyeon:** todavía no me convencen

 **Hakyeon:** Es imposible!

Taekwoon está tan enojado consigo mismo y con la nueva pareja, si darse cuenta funde su marcador favorito. Raya toda la hoja y luego rompe el dibujo de hámster, perdiendo el lindo poema que había escrito para Wonsik. Persona que no se merece nada ¡Nada! ¡Tiene un maldito amor que es ciego! ¡Y un amigo traidor!

Ve su celular, los mensajes que caen en el grupo, en privado de Hakyeon y Sanghyuk preguntando: ¿Qué hará si es verdad? Ambos preocupados. Wonsik también le escribe en privado preguntando si no está enojado. ¡Claro que lo está! Pero no quiere responder, sabe qué lo hará de mala manera así que apaga su celular y decide tomar un baño.

**(...)**

Ese lunes por la mañana, Jaehwan y Wonsik estuvieron muy apegados en los ratos libres, pero ni Sanghyuk ni Taekwoon creían en que de verdad estaban saliendo.

Pasaron los días y llegó viernes en donde Wonsik canceló la típica noche de series con Taekwoon por estar con Jaehwan.

Taekwoon se molestó por eso, pero su corazón fue destrozado cuando estaba llegando a la salida del instituto, en la esquina que se juntan para caminar hacia el subte, vio a la feliz pareja intercambiar dulces besos, no se veía fingido y hasta se avergonzaron al darse cuenta de que el mayor era espectador del acto romántico. Taekwoon asintió después de la cancelación de cine y actuó diciendo que se olvidó algo en el aula, tenía ganas de llorar y le aterro el hecho de tener que soportar a la pareja hasta bajar del tren. Taekwoon sabía que Wonsik propondría acompañarlo por lo que fue rápido en huir sin dejar que pueda responder.

Corre directo al baño del instituto, entra en uno de los cubículos y con manos temblorosa busca las últimas seis cartas que hizo, pero no se había animado a dejarlas, ya que ahora Jaehwan estaba todo el tiempo encima de Wonsik y eso hacía encoge su corazón, verlos abrazarse o intercambiar miradas se sentía como un puñal. Toma la primera carta y la rompe viendo borroso, la tira en el inodoro y hace correr el agua, toma otra carta dejando salir un sollozo al ver el hámster más lindo que había hecho hasta ahora, al lado decía lo orgulloso que estaba de que el dibujo si se pareciera a un hámster. Lo rompe en diversos pedazos mientras las lágrimas caen en sus mejillas. La vida es una mierda y él es un idiota por no haber dicho nada antes. Un cobarde que no se animó a confesarse. Rompe todas las cartas, una por una y las tira.

Al salir enjuaga su cara.

Nadie más que él tiene la culpa de que esto le esté pasando.

Se pasa la noche acurrucado en sus mantas, extrañando la calidez del cuerpo de Wonsik a su lado, sus chistes estúpidos sobre alguna escena del capítulo o algún diálogo para meme. Llora de nuevo porque se siente fatal, horrible, triste, celoso y estúpido.

**(...)**

Los primeros tres días pudo evitar a la pareja con éxito, pero al cuarto día las cosas se pusieron turbias porque sus excusas fueron las mismas y Wonsik tampoco era tan idiota como para no ver que su amigo lo estaba evitando. Por suerte, Hakyeon lo salvó de ante mano diciendo en el grupo que el fin de semana estaría con Taekwoon y no quería que nadie moleste. Noche de ancianos, lo llama Sanghyuk.

Hablaron mucho esas dos noches de viernes y sábado, Taekwoon lloro y Hakyeon consoló a su amigo de la mejor forma que pudo, también lo llamó idiota por ser tan lento y dejar pasar el tiempo. Rieron y la pasaron bien fuera de eso.

Taekwoon sabía que debía enfrentar a Wonsik tarde o temprano, aun así hizo todo lo posible para retrasarlo. Y pensó que había evitado la charla con éxito hasta que Wonsik se presentó el viernes por la noche en su departamento sin avisar.

—¿Me dirás qué te pasa? —Taekwoon guarda silencio mientras sirve la bebida—. Soy lento y estúpido, pero soy tu amigo y te quiero —eso último acelera como loco el corazón del mayor.

El silencio se hace presente, Taekwoon juega con la tapa de la botella pensando en que decir, decide que la verdad a medias no está mal.

—El chico que me gusta sale con alguien más —dice sin levantar la vista, escucha la silla siendo arrastrada y luego siente los brazos de su amor rodear su cuerpo.

Wonsik acaricia los cabellos negros de su amigo para de a poco hacerle caer en su hombro y lo acurruca entre sus brazos contra su pecho.

—Lloraste, lo noté, tus ojos eran ojos y... bueno, Hakyeon me lo confirmó. Siento no estar para ti. 

Taekwoon aguanta las ganas de llorar y golpear al rubio, ambos son unos estúpidos, pero se siente bien ser consolado por Wonsik, aunque éste no se dé cuenta de que él mismo causa el dolor.

—Jamás me he sentido tan gay.

—Yo siempre me siento muy gay.

Ambos ríen por eso.

—Serías un buen novio.

—Lo soy —afirma Wonsik sin soltar a Taekwoon—. O eso creo —guardan silencio y el mayor se acomoda mejor contra el pecho de su amigo cerrando los ojos—. Jaehwan está enojado conmigo —cuenta el rubio, molestando un poco al otro por la mención de ese nombre—. Taekwoon, ¿es normal que detuviera todo estando ahí... a punto de tener sexo porque pensé en ti?

Wonsik deja de pasar sus dedos por el cabello de Taekwoon, que abre los ojos sin poder creer lo que escucho. Con lentitud se aparta de los cálidos brazos de su menor, espera encontrarse con su mirada y poder tener la valentía de confesar, pero la mirada dulce y avergonzada de Wonsik lo hace temblar, está feliz y tiene unas enormes ganas de besarlo, el rubio se ve hermoso todo nervioso y sonrojado.

—¿Tú te detuviste? —susurra Taekwoon mirando casi sin pestañear a su amigo, que asiente súper nervioso— ¿Por mí?

Wonsik nunca había estado más nervioso, mira la pizza sobre la mesa como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo y asiente. Taekwoon tiembla anticipando el llanto, solloza y las lágrimas no tardan en caer, está muy feliz y aliviado de saber que Wonsik puede sentir algo por él, algo más que amistad.

—¿Por qué lloras? —Wonsik suena alarmado mientras atrae a su mayor de nuevo en un abrazo— ¿Tan horrible es lo que dije?

Taekwoon comienza a reír al escuchar eso.

El resto de la noche olvidan cualquier problema para poder divertirse y disfrutar de la compañía del otro.

**(...)**

Como era de esperarse Hakyeon lo regaño por no haber aprovechado la oportunidad de confesarse a Wonsik esa noche, era el momento perfecto para eso y Taekwoon lo sabe, fue lento y muy estúpido una vez más.

Los días pasan, Jaehwan y Wonsik siguen juntos, aunque ahora son menos cariñosos cuando Taekwoon está cerca lo que se agradece. Wonsik piensa que eso evitará que Taekwoon recuerde que su amor está saliendo con alguien, pero que ingenuo y estúpido es, si sólo supiera.

Y los sentimientos siguieron en silencio.

Por varios días.

**(...)**

Sanghyuk y Wonsik están en la biblioteca, el menor haciendo su trabajo y el otro acompañándolo, o mejor dicho, molestando.

—Mi hámster ya no deja cartas —Wonsik hace un puchero y golpea su frente contra la mesa—. ¿Es porque estuve con Jaehwan? ¿No? Soy un idiota.

—Lo eres —Hyuk ya está cansado de la estupidez de sus amigos, bufa molesto al recibir una patada en venganza—. Wonsik, ¿recuerdas lo que dijo el viejo? —devuelve la patada y deja su bolígrafo para mirar a su amigo, que también le mira.

—¿Lo de mi hámster?

—Sí.

—Que está más cerca de lo que imagino —Sanghyuk sonríe divertido y Wonsik se incorpora con la boca abierta—. ¡Eres tú!

—¡No! —Hyuk se palmea la frente frustrado—, eres increíble —ríe y niega—. Prometí no decir nada, pero ya veo que esto no avanza por más obvio que sea —busca en el interior de su mochila, que está a un lado suyo en el suelo—. Esto —lanza un cuaderno delante de Wonsik, es de tapa negra—. No voy a decirlo, pero te lo mostrare.

Wonsik levanta una ceja extrañado y toma el cuaderno, lo ojea con rapidez pasando sólo su pulgar por el costado de forma que las hojas pasan muy rápido una tras otra, lo hace de nuevo cuando algo le llama la atención, abre cerca de esa página y busca lo que vio hasta que da con algo, es un dibujo, un conejo mutante de seis patas.

—Que feo.

—Es horrible.

Ambos ríen y Wonsik sigue ojeando, encontrando diferentes dibujos, entre ellos un hámster que le llama la atención es muy parecido al que su anónimo hace. Mira a Hyuk confundido.

—¿Quieres decir qué esto es de mi hámster? —Wonsik siente su corazón acelerarse a cada segundo, Sanghyuk sabe quién es, pero no se lo dirá en cambio intenta guiarle a él. Lo ve sonreír y lanzarle esa mirada que dice "eres tan estúpido"— ¿De quién es? ¿Hace cuánto lo sabes?

Wonsik ve que el menor se encoge de hombros y eso lo frustra, no le dirá nada. ¡Y Hakyeon también lo sabe! Claro que sí. Vaya amigos.

Sanghyuk sigue con su trabajo divirtiéndose con la estupidez de su mayor, Wonsik podría ir a la primera hoja del cuaderno y leer el nombre del propietario para saber de quién es, pero ni eso es capaz de pensar. Taekwoon llega en ese momento con tres cafés, uno ya tomando, se sienta a un lado de Wonsik, Hyuk toma un café y le agradece al mayor.

—Woonie, llevas los guantes —comenta Wonsik al ver los guantes rosas en las manos del recién llegado, éste le sonríe.

—Combina con tu gorro.

—Sí —ambos ríen viéndose uno al otro con esos ojos llenos de puro cariño, Hyuk los observa y niega divertido. Los adultos son imbéciles.

Wonsik toma un sorbo de su café sintiendo lo dulce que está, justo como le gusta.

—Mira nada más —Taekwoon toma el cuaderno negro y lo ojea un poco—. ¿Te sirvió esto?

—Sí, fue mi salvación, gracias —admite Sanghyuk tomándose un descanso para beber de su café y no manchar nada, ve la mirada confundida de Wonsik y sonríe.

—Sí quieres también puedo darte lo de segundo y tercero.

—Me ofendería si no lo hicieras —bromea y agrega—. Por favor —al ver la mirada traviesa de Taekwoon.

—Está bien, te los daré el lunes.

Sanghyuk asiente y sigue con lo suyo. Los tres están estudiando la misma carrera, por lo que las anotaciones de Taekwoon son de gran ayuda para Hyuk que recién comienza, los otros dos están en su último año.

—¿Esto es tuyo? —rompe el silencio la voz de Wonsik, apunta al cuaderno negro mientras mira a Taekwoon, que asiente y bebe de su café—. Eres mi chico hámster.

El mundo parece congelarse en ese momento. Taekwoon sólo logra abrir la boca y parpadear sorprendido, no esperaba esas palabras. Frunce el ceño pensando que escucho mal, puede ser que Wonsik no haya dicho eso.

—¿Qué?

—Eres mi chico hámster...


	3. Parte 3

—Eres mi chico hámster —el rubio lo repite viendo con atención a su mayor, que parece temblar—. ¡Eres tú! ¿Cuándo me lo pensabas decir, Jung Taekwoon? —el mencionado desvía la mirada y se muerde el labio sintiendo que la presión lo sofoca, su corazón late tan rápido que casi es doloroso. Wonsik siente lo mismo y por eso le toma del brazo intentando obtener su mirada—. Sabes lo lento que soy y aun así esperabas que lo supiera por mi cuenta. ¿Te contagie mi estupidez o algo así?

Los tres ríen ante esa pregunta, entonces Taekwoon mira con ojos brillantes por las lágrimas a Wonsik, que se pone de pie sin soltar la mano del mayor. Sanghyuk está por decir algo en broma, pero decide guardarselo porque no es el momento, despide a sus lentos amigos que salen del lugar.

Wonsik y Taekwoon en todo el camino hasta el hogar del mayor fueron acompañados por el silencio incómodo. Una vez dentro del cálido departamento, quitándose gorros, guantes y zapatos, Taekwoon toma valor, voltea y enfrenta a Wonsik.

—Soy... soy yo el que envió las cartas —dice apresurado, sus manos tiemblan y las palabras de nuevo se atascan cuando la mirada de Wonsik encuentra la suya. Sin poder decir nada más cae de rodillas al suelo mirando sus dedos inquietos, ve al menor agacharse a su lado y tomar sus manos.

—Mi admirador secreto —Wonsik se sienta en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas formando una "X", ve a su mayor asentir y volverse rojo hasta las orejas—. Eres adorable —parece imposible, pero Taekwoon se vuelve más rojo, lo ve negar—. Lo eres para mí. ¿Yo te gusto? —el apretón en su mano es suave y el asentimiento de cabeza acelera su corazón—. ¿Me amas?

Taekwoon jadea sorprendido ante la pregunta, pero toma valor y levanta la mirada encontrando los ojos brillantes de Wonsik y sus mejillas rojas, es hermoso.

—Sí.

Apenas logra pronunciar, siente los revoloteos en su estómago al ver la feliz sonrisa que le regala Wonsik.

—¿Puedo besarte?

Al escuchar eso, Taekwoon se lame los labios sin darse cuenta y mira los del menor, asiente. Wonsik enseguida suelta las manos de Taekwoon para atraerlo a su cuerpo, como el mayor está de rodillas hace que se encorve un poco. Wonsik bromea y cuando su mayor cierra los ojos le da un beso en la mejilla, obteniendo la reacción esperada al ver la mirada sorprendida de Taekwoon y sus labios que se abren en protesta. Sonríe y no lo deja quejarse cuando rodea su cuello con sus brazos para enseguida atrapar sus labios en un apretado y significativo beso.

Al separar sus labios, Taekwoon cae hacia Wonsik, que lo sostiene con cariño acurrucándolo en sus brazos. Taekwoon oculta su rostro en el cuello del menor y también lo rodea con sus brazos, se sienta entre las piernas de Wonsik, huele su perfume sintiéndose muy a gusto.

Es tan perfecto que parece un sueño.

—¿No tienes frío aquí?

—Sí, pero sólo un poquito más.

Wonsik sonríe concediéndole a Taekwoon unos minutos más.

Más tarde, escuchando música comienzan a hacer la cena, bueno, Taekwoon hace la mayor parte del trabajo, él aún está nervioso por lo anterior acontecido, feliz, muy feliz, pero también con muchas dudas.

—¿No estabas saliendo con Jaehwan?

La repentina pregunta de Taekwoon atrae la atención de Wonsik, que baja un poco la música y se acerca al mayor.

—Estaba saliendo con él —habla Wonsik parándose a un lado del cocinero—. Jaehwan y yo queríamos cosas relacionadas, podíamos conseguirlo si nos uníamos, él quería experimentar con un chico y yo quería dar celos a mi hámster.

—Eres estúpido —regaña Taekwoon levantando la mano para golpear a Wonsik, pero no lo hace. 

—No lo mal entiendas todo, he hablado con Jaehwan y aceptó sin problemas, él puede ser tierno y dulce, pero no es un niño —asegura Wonsik viendo a los ojos del contrario—. Te prometí que no lo utilizaría y no lo hice. Fue un trato justo.

Taekwoon suspira molesto, está tan celoso de Jaehwan, el chico es sociable, carismático, adorable y a pesar de no estar siempre con ellos, por estudiar una carrera diferente, logró estar con Wonsik. Jaehwan se tiró de cabeza y en pocos días hizo todos los avances posibles, ¡hasta lo tuvo en su cama!

Taekwoon se siente el hombre más lento y estúpido del mundo. No, bueno, el segundo, el primero es Wonsik.

—Sabes Taekwoon, eres mi chico hámster y estoy aliviado por eso —levanta una mano y acaricia el brazo de Taekwoon, que deja de cocinar para verle a los ojos.

—¿Aliviado?

—Siempre me gustaste —comienza para enseguida reír al ver la expresión de su amigo con boca y ojos muy abiertos—. Fue hace mucho que me di cuenta, en ese entonces eras demasiado hetero para fijarte en mí así que decidí 'desenamorarme' y comencé a salir con chicas. Eso no ayudó, sólo hizo que me sintiera aún peor.

—Eso fue... ¿Cuándo tenías una novia diferente cada semana?

—Tampoco así.

—Como sea, eso fue hace 3 años.

—Justo antes de comenzar la universidad.

—¿Por qué no dijiste nada?

—¿Por qué tú no dijiste nada?

Taekwoon abre la boca para defenderse, pero como no dice nada Wonsik ríe a carcajadas recibiendo un golpe en el pecho.

—Lo mío es más reciente y sabes lo difícil que es para mí expresarme.

—Sin embargo, en las cartas eres el ser más expresivo y adorable.

Wonsik recibe más golpes por parte de un sonrojado Taekwoon por lo que entre risas opta por agarrarle de las muñecas y abrazarlo cuando se tranquiliza. Quedan unos segundos así entonces Wonsik habla.

—No sé cuál de los dos es más lento, tú por no darte cuenta de mis sentimientos con todos los coqueteos, piropos y muestras de afecto que te daba —Wonsik sonríe viendo a los ojos sorprendidos del mayor, al parecer nunca se dio cuenta de que todos los piropos no eran en broma—, o yo por no darme cuenta de que eras mi hámster.

Taekwoon se sonroja al escuchar ese apodo, ahora directamente, dirigido a él, sonríe y toma entre ambas manos las mejillas de Wonsik viéndolo con ojos llenos de adoración.

—Lo siento por no tomarte en serio, creí que bromeabas con los piropos.

El rubio roba un rápido beso de los labios del mayor y sonríe, Taekwoon deshace el abrazo para seguir con la comida.

—Te hice sufrir estas últimas semanas —Wonsik cambia la música de su celular y ve a su mayor negar—. Lloraste en mis brazos, eso fue algo muy fuerte y jure golpear al maldito que te hizo sufrir, pero resulta que soy yo —Taekwoon voltea para ver de frente a su menor, que está sentado en una silla en la mesa—. No puedo golpearme a mí mismo así que te compensare.

—¿Cómo?

—Voy a llevarte a citas y haremos todo lo que quieras.

Taekwoon sonríe indicándole a Wonsik que le parece bien, voltea y sigue con la comida. Si el rubio le hubiera pedido ser su novio en este momento estaría todo perdonado, pero ser conquistado por su amor suena más que bien.

**(...)**

La primera cita es al día siguiente, sábado por la tarde. Se la pasan muy bien, pero se dan cuenta de que no es diferente a las salidas que siempre tienen como amigos. Por lo que de vuelta al departamento de Taekwoon, Wonsik le toma de la mano, es un movimiento rápido y repentino que asusta al mayor.

—¿Esta bien si..?

Ambos sonrojados miran sus manos unidas, esa noche no hace tanto frío por lo que no usan guantes y el tacto tibio de las palmas envueltas es cálido. Taekwoon asiente dándole un suave apretón a la mano del contrario. No les importa ser cariñosos en público. Wonsik sonríe y sigue hablando de cualquier cosa evitando entrar en un ambiente incómodo. Llegan al departamento y el menor se despide afirmando que irá en taxi para que su amigo no se preocupe.

—Lo normal es que te quedes.

—Nunca me quedo a dormir en la primera cita —sonríe divertido Wonsik mientras se acerca a Taekwoon—, a menos que tú quieras, ya sabes, ir rápido por el tiempo perdido —las mejillas del mayor toman un adorable color rojo al entender las palabras.

—Eres un idiota —Taekwoon golpea a su amigo en los brazos. Wonsik toma esas manos para evitar los golpes y aprovecha la proximidad de sus rostros para juntar sus labios en un rápido y dulce beso. Al separarse, Taekwoon parpadea atontado por el contacto perdiéndose en los ojos marrones del menor—. ¿Podrías reconsiderar la oferta de quedarte?

—Si me convences.

Wonsik no tiene que decir más para que Taekwoon enseguida choque sus bocas en el primer intercambio apasionado, un beso a sabor a deseo, uno que acerca sus cuerpos y hace enredar sus extremidades.

—¿Te quedas? —susurra Taekwoon entre sus bocas, Wonsik en vez de responder toma cada lado de la cadera del mayor para empujarlo hacia adentro y cerrar la puerta detrás de sí.

—Me quedo —ambos sonríe y se alejan sintiendo que la atmósfera incómoda aparece—. ¿Qué hacemos?

Por la cabeza de Taekwoon pasa la insinuación de Wonsik al quedarse en la primera cita, sus mejillas arden imaginando escenas para nada inocentes.

—¿Vamos a mi habitación? —Taekwoon no se da cuenta del doble sentido que llevan sus palabras hasta que la sonrisa perversa de Wonsik lo hace entender—. ¡Para mirar una película! —corrige enseguida sonrojado hasta las orejas.

—A mirar la película entonces.

Wonsik no para de reír mientras camina a la habitación.

Minutos después ambos se encuentran sentados en la gran cama, apoyados contra la cabecera entre las almohadas y mantas, juntos uno al lado del otro. Al principio se concentran en la película, pero a medida que pasa el tiempo las miradas se cruzan y la cercanía de sus cuerpos aumenta el calor. Taekwoon actúa primero dándole un beso en la mejilla al menor, una vez que atrae la mirada de Wonsik le roba un rápido beso en los labios. Wonsik sonríe y vuelve a juntar sus bocas, haciendo el encuentro un deleite duradero. Ambos voltean un poco el cuerpo hacia el contrario para estar más cómodos, poder dar y recibir buenos besos. La película queda olvidada. Sus manos exploran el cuerpo del otro; sus brazos, pecho, mejilla y nuca. Taekwoon jadea en busca de aire y Wonsik aprovecha para profundizar el beso utilizando su lengua, pasando los límites de la primera cita. Ambos se dejan llevar, lo disfrutan, cada segundo y minuto. Sus labios enrojecen e hinchan, pero no les importa, quizás por lo mucho que se negaron a eso y ahora que lo tienen no quieren desaprovecharlo.

Aun así, Taekwoon lo detiene yendo hacia atrás, pero como Wonsik debe empujarlo con suavidad por los hombros.

—Espera.

—¿Qué pasa?

El mayor siente sus mejillas arder mientras mira al rubio, piensa en mentir, pero sabiendo que eso no lleva a nada bueno decide decir la verdad.

—Es que si seguimos voy a querer más que besos —Taekwoon se siente un adolescente confesando eso, pero la mira cargada de deseo de Wonsik lo hace estremecer y más cuando sus labios vuelven a encontrarse—. Lo digo en serio.

—No me importa.

Wonsik apenas termina esa frase y vuelve a chocar sus bocas, siendo un poco brusco con el beso, pero Taekwoon no le aparta sino que le corresponde con más intensidad, eso es dar un sí sin palabras así que baja sus labios por el cuello del mayor. Taekwoon suspira y cierra los ojos disfrutando de los besos sobre su piel, entonces siente la mano del menor bajar por su pecho en dirección a su despierta entrepierna y sin ser consciente separa las rodillas. Deja que la mano sienta su miembro endurecido, que los dedos lo acaricien sobre la tela del pantalón y boxer. Taekwoon jadea contra la boca de Wonsik.

—¿Mis besos te dejaron así?

Las burlas del menor hacen sonrojar a Taekwoon, que le estira el cabello en venganza y está por alejarse cuando la mano de Wonsik hace contacto directo contra su pene erecto, los largos dedos lo envuelven y comienzan un lento movimiento desde la base hasta la punta. La boca del mayor se abre en un gemido sin sonido, tiene el cuerpo tenso y las manos toma con fuerza los hombros de Wonsik.

Un agudo gemido se escucha, lo que hace sonreír a uno y sonrojar de vergüenza a otro. Taekwoon oculta el rostro contra la curva del cuello de su chico, siente su cuerpo abrumado por el placer, temblar y reaccionar tan fácil a cada toque de Wonsik, hasta su propia voz lo traiciona saliendo en forma de chillidos y maullidos vulgares de puro placer. De nuevo los labios del menor entra en acción contra la piel de su cuello, en su mejilla y apoderándose de sus labios. Lo recibe con gusto, dejando invadirse por la caliente lengua. Le encanta. Ama cada toque de Wonsik, lo ama, sus besos, caricias, su aroma y la mirada de fuego que le da. Se siente derretir ante el calor que se vuelve insoportable, su espalda se arquea y sus dedos presionan con fuerza contra la espalda del menor mientras un gemido agudo sale de sus labios.

—Eres realmente hermoso —susurra Wonsik viendo las expresiones de su mayor.

—Esto es vergonzoso, no hables —Taekwoon intenta calmar su respiración mientras baja de su éxtasis, pero cuando nota como Wonsik limpia su mano con un pañuelo descargable la vergüenza se hace aún más poderosa.

Taekwoon quiere correr y esconderse, acaba de venirse en la mano del chico que le gusta. Acomoda su ropa y la manta hasta su cuello. Wonsik termina de limpiar su mano y vuelve junto al mayor, que parece un niño pequeño todo avergonzado y tímido por lo que acaba de pasar. Decide no decir nada y en cambio vuelve a besar esos rojos labios, tranquilizando de a poco a su mayor. Ambos vuelven a ver la pantalla, ahora acurrucados uno contra el otro.

—¿De qué iba la película?

—Yo que sé.

Ambos ríen por sus comentarios. Taekwoon apaga la pantalla quedando a oscuras.

—¿Quieres... dormir o...?

—Dormir.

Wonsik hace un puchero al sentir como Taekwoon se acomoda para dormir, pero igual se acuesta con una sonrisa sabiendo que de ahora en adelante las cosas serán diferente entre ellos.

—Si así es la primera cita no me imagino cómo será cuando seamos novios.

Taekwoon sonríe y voltea para darle un golpe a Wonsik.

**(...)**

Volvieron a juntarse todos en una noche de fiesta. Entre Wonsik y Jaehwan las cosas están más que bien, al parecer la corta relación los acercó mucho más y eso a Taekwoon no le gusta, es incómodo y los celos son incontrolables al verlos juntos. Hakyeon está feliz de tenerlos a todos en su departamento y Hongbin se une a ellos en esta ocasión.

—Lo dos deténganse —pide Hyuk molesto de ver a la nueva pareja dándose de comer uno al otro—. Tengan consideración con los solteros como yo.

—Sanghyuk está celoso —molesta Hakyeon estirando la mejilla del menor a su lado.

—¡Claro que sí! ¿Hongbin, no tienes una amiga para presentarme?

El mencionado asiente y abre la boca para responder cuando ve la mirada de su novio.

—Yo no tengo amigas, Hyuk.

Niega Hongbin actuando con seriedad, sacando risas a los demás que no le creen ni un poco, en cuanto a Hakyeon, él sonríe y acaricia los cabellos de su novio, tampoco le cree pero es divertido hacer que Hongbin mienta para satisfacerlo a él.

—¿Nos van a contar quién pidió a quién ser el novio?

—¿O cómo sucedieron las cosas?

Sanghyuk y Hakyeon están atentos a la pareja al preguntar eso. Taekwoon y Wonsik intercambian una mirada cómplice.

—No les vamos a contar —sentencia Taekwoon volviendo su atención a la comida. Wonsik sonríe sin dejar de ver a su novio, sabiendo que le da vergüenza como sucedieron las cosas.

—¿Por qué? —Hakyeon insiste siendo ignorado por la pareja—. ¿Acaso tuvieron sexo de entrada? ¿O qué? —todos ríen por la broma, pero las mejillas rojas de Taekwoon y la risa descarada de Wonsik responden la pregunta.

—Vaya, vaya —ríe Sanghyuk palmeando la espalda de un avergonzado Wonsik—. Una vez que ustedes aceleran pierden los frenos.

Taekwoon estira el brazo para golpear al menor.

—No, no es así —niega el mayor siendo detenido de golpear a Hyuk por Jaehwan a su lado.

—Bueno, ya no quiero saber —Hakyeon finge disgusto sacando risas a los demás.

Mientras ríe Wonsik abraza a su novio, que con ambas manos se tapa el sonrojado rostro.


End file.
